gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ACA-01 Gaw
The Gaw (also known as Gau) was an atmospheric attack carrier used by the Principality of Zeon's Earth Attack Force during the One Year War. It was first debuted in Mobile Suit Gundam TV series, followed by The 08th MS Team and MS IGLOO OVAs. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gaw was a flying fortress that serves as a mobile weapon carrier as well as heavy bomber in obliterating ground targets. Its armaments included three double-barreled mega particle cannons for attacking bases and other large-scale aircraft. It also had several machine guns for point defense. The Gaw's capacity for eight Dopp fighters and three mobile suit units made them very effective as airborne carriers. It could also hold six vehicles on its rear hangar, such as the Cui or Magella Attack Tank. In some cases these vehicles could be replaced by three additional mobile suit units which would be parachuted in a similar manner as E.F.F.'s Medea Transport Plane ejected their mobile suits. In addition the Gaw also could hold a large payload of bombs which made it effective as carpet bombers. Its big design flaw is how the mobile suit hangar is open in the front. As result, the Gaw has to be slow down to deploy mobile suit and thus make it an easy target. Armaments ;*Twin Mega Particle Gun ;*Air-to-Ground Missile Launcher ;*Anti-Aircraft Gun ;*Bomb Chamber History The Gaw was used by the Principality of Zeon to help spearhead their Earth Attack Force, led by Colonel Garma Zabi. However, when the Earth Federation began producing mobile suits of their own, the vulnerability of these attack carriers would be exploited, including the moment when the Pegasus-class White Base used its mobile suits to shoot down Garma's Gaw after being deceived by Char Aznable false information. Several Gaws were used in the unsuccessful Zeon offensive in their attempt to take the Earth Federation's General Headquarters in Jaburo, in which they dropped off their payloads of mobile suits to take the attack to the ground and to try to force their way inside. In U.C. 0096, during the events in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud, a Gaw was operated by the Pirates as their command center during the attack of retreating Zeon Remnant's base in New Guinea. It was later intercepted and destroyed by EFF's RX-160S Byarlant Custom and RX-160S-2 Byarlant Custom 02. Gallery Image:Gaw-bridge.jpg|Bridge of the Gaw: line art Gaw ms era.jpeg|Gaw as featured in MS Era pictorial Kampfer jaburo.jpeg Gaw malon.jpeg|Gaw with air-dropping MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai as seen on Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk IV OVA Battle Royal.jpg|Rainer Cziommer's Gaw (model) tries to crash into the XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice (from Gundam Build Fighters TV series) Manga gawzeonremnants.jpg|Gaw, operated by Pirates in U.C. 0096, as appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud After-Jaburo 18.jpg|Zeon Remnant's Gaw as seen on Gundam: After Jaburo Gunpla Gunpla_1-1200_Gau_p01_front.jpg|1/1200 Original "Gaw Attack Carrier" (1982): box art Action Figures MandV_Gaw_p01_USA_front.jpg|M&V Series "Flying Assault Carrier Gau" figure set (North American release; 2002): package front view MandV_MideaGaw_p01_Asian_front.jpg|M&V "Midea & Gaw" double set (Japanese limited Toy's Dream Project release; 2005): package front view MandV_MideaGaw_p02_Asian_back.jpg|M&V "Midea & Gaw" double set (Japanese limited Toy's Dream Project release; 2005): package rear view Notes & Trivia References MechanicsIGLChibeGaw.jpg|Gaw: information from Gundam Perfect File External Links *Gaw on MAHQ.net *Gaw on Gundams.de